


Our destiny

by Akani232



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akani232/pseuds/Akani232
Summary: They meets through their sad story how they will end up together.





	Our destiny

Yama's POV

 

I just discovered that my lovely boyfriend chinen cheated in me with a girl.

 

I still remember how he said that I don't have chemistry with me. And he was with that girl all the time so he just said let's break up what about me I couldn't do anything even he was my life I couldn't hold him. So here am sitting alone in a bar trying to forget all of my sweet memories with him.

 

 

I take my phone typing my mom number since she lives outside the town I need to call her. She always supports me with my relation but she says chii is not my soulmate a chuckle episode from my lips as I remember her words. You may think I'm childish but I need someone to listen to me.

 

“Hi mom you know I breaks up with chii today” a tears start falling from my eyes as talks I keep in talk and talk about how much I feel hurt and needs her hugs right now.

 

 

Yuto's POV

What worse than saw your boyfriend kiss someone in front of your eyes. My Inoo chan kissed his new classmate still so fresh in my eyes. I was shocked that I couldn't do anything. He just said that he lost the interesting in me and felt in love with that Yuya. I laughs at myself as I remember that I just run away but I couldn't stop myself from wish a happy life for him before I go. Such as shity person I should at last push him but what I'm doing now?! Sitting in the bar crash my bad luck.

 

Suddenly my phone ringing cut my thoughts.

 

“Hi mom you know I breaks up with chii today” I hear a soft yet so sad voice he starts crying his story similar to mine I let him talk and talk listen to his crying made me cry along with him but what catch my attention that I could hear a echo I looks beside me and guess what he was sitting beside me.

 

____________________________________

 

 

Yuto move from his place take a sit beside Yama he tips his shoulder made the shorter boy looks at him. When his weary eyes meets yuto's.

 

_“What a beautiful eyes doesn't deserve this sadness”_

 

Yuto shows his phone to Yama made him realized his mistake. “You are calling the wrong number “ yuto said with a sad smile

 

“Eh, sorry I didn't realized that I was too sad to focus” Yama answer him immediately end the call.

 

“it's alright sorry I listen to you even if we don't know each other but you are in the same situation with me” yuto said with a bitter smile.

 

“What a handsome face deserve a sweet smile.”

“You can talk I will listen to you too” Yama encourage him to talk even if he don't know him.

“My boyfriend broke up with me too I catch him cheated in me with another man” yuto starts talks about his own story too without realizing that he was crying.

 

 

Yama was listening to him let him throw all his sadness he holds yuto's hand support him.

 

Yuto noticed that tears still into yama's cheeks so his Soft finger wipes the tears from yuto's cheeks made Yama surprised with the suddenly touch.

 

“S-Sorry I don't like to see a tears falls from your eyes” yuto said smiles sweetly at Yama he doesn't know why he feels comfortable with this cute guy. 

 

“Your cheeks are so soft and cute “ yuto said made the cute guy blushing.

 

“T-Thank you.” he could only said that with his red nose after so much crying.

 

_“He is so cute with this cheeks like a marshmallow”_

 

“My name is Nakajima yuto nice to meet you. You can call me yuto ” yuto said to breaks the silence. “My name is Ryosuke Yamada.

My friends called me Yama chan nice to meet you too” Yama finally looks at yuto's eyes after feeling so embarrassed but he regrets it now he can't take his eyes from him.

_“ahhhh. He is so handsome I could starts at this face forever”_

 

They keep talking about anything yet everything that makes them forget about their pain without realizing that they sitting too close until their nose could touch each other. They didn't notice the time as they spent all the night.

 

Yuto instead in accompany to the taxi he doesn't know why he don't want to leave him. Before Yama enter the taxi yuto bring him into his arms hugs him tightly.

 

“Cause you said you need a hug” yuto mumbled into yama's head.

 

Yama takes a few seconds to process it then he hugs yuto back. Hold into his shirt tightly. Close his eyes feeling so safe into yuto's chest.

 

“Your arms are so comfortable” Yama mumbled his thoughts made yuto giggle softly.

 

That was how they ended their meeting while promising to meet again for sure.

 

__________________________________

 

 

Yamada was watching a romantic movie with his friends in the cinema. But the movie was the same story as his a cheater boyfriend. His eyes get teary again. He get up and sit away from his friends he doesn't want them to see him crying.

 

He starts crying as he keeps watching suddenly he feels a soft hand touch his cheek wipe his tears away. Made him jolted in surprise but he relax when he saw him.

 

_“It's him. The handsome and the cool guy”_

 

“why are always crying?!” a soft whisper from yuto. Makes his lips form a sweet smile.

 

“Y-YUTO!!! what are you doing here?!” He ignored yuto question.

 

“Hmmmm. I was also watching this movie and found a cute guy crying alone about his sad story like me but I didn't cry at least.” Yuto smile at yama teased him. But he holds Yama's hand looks their fingers together.

 

“We are together with this so don't cry alone like this. You have me and I have you, we have each others.”

 

Yuto words made Yama feel better already he forgot about his pain and enjoyed the worm from yuto's hand.

“Thank you yuto. You are my handsome comfy person.” yuto laugh after hearing Yama's words.

“what is this?! How many comfy person you have?!” yuto asked with a smile.

 

“no one you are the only one. And I'm your comfy person too” Yama answer softly as he lay his head into yuto's shoulder “well, You are my cute comfy person.”

they giggle softly together forget the fact that they are watching a sad romantic movie.

 

__________________________________

 

They always keeps in touch. Texting each others every day sharing everything and talk about anything. In short time they become so close to each other and even visit each other every weekend.

 

“Yuto yuto wake up you can't sleep in the sofa like this you are sick” Yama worried voice wake yuto up from his sleep welcome with Yama's cute face.

 

“Yama chan?!! Eh what are doing here?” Yuto sits up trying to focus with Yama.

“You didn't answer my text and my call so I come to check on you and found out that you are having a fever.” Yama said angrily with a cute pouty lips makes yuto wants to eat it.

“I will cook a dinner for you and I already bought some medicine. You can go and take a shower to feel better okay.”

 

Yama helps yuto to get to the bathroom and prepare his clothes for him. Made yuto feels so special to have him.

 

Yuto come out to find a delicious meal waiting for him. He smiles as he eating happily

 

“YAMA CHAN THIS SO DELICIOUS “

 

“T-Thank you. You have to eat all of it to take your medicine.” Yama answer with his red face while becomes yuto's favourite view.

 

After the dinner they were laying into yuto's bed together since yuto didn't allow Yama to go back to his home. He was so happy to have Yama into his bed and ready to hugs him to sleep.

 

While Yama was so nervous his heart beats so fast he trying to calm himself down while his back face yuto.

“Yama chan” yuto calls made him turn around and there everything stopped as their eyes meets. They lost in their own world. They didn't how but there lips meets together in the most beautiful soft kiss that could only explain how their feelings were.

 

When they broke the kiss while their nose touched each other.

“You know from the first we couldn't be a friend right? The moment that I heard and saw your sad eyes I want only to make it saw a happiness.” Yuto whisper softly.

 

“I know I felt the same. When you comes to me with your handsome sad face I just want to saw a smile appear in your face” Yama whisper back.

“Maybe our break up wasn't that bad cause I wouldn't meets a cute guy like you” yuto end his words with a kiss into yama's nose.

 

“You are right. And If i didn't called the wrong number i wouldn't meets you “ Yama answer softly with a red face yuto words always makes him blush.

“I love you my cute strawberry” 

“I love you too h-handsome”

 

They ended their night with a romantic kiss a starts of their love story.

 

________________________________

 

“Ryo chan baby sorry I'm late” yuto kissed Yama's head as he sits beside him in the same bar that they meet 7 years ago.

 

“no it's alright. I just reached there.” Yama smiles so sweetly as always only for yuto.

 

“here this a free drinks for you sirs since today it's the bar's anniversary” the server put two glasses in fort of them.

 

 

 

They looks at the two glasses while have 5/5 on it. Yama laugh as he looks at it.

 

“Why are you laugh?!” Yuto asked

 

“You know when I was calling my mom that I tipped 55 instead of 22 and looks it's the same here.” Yama can't stop smiling as he think what a density.

 

“ that must be our destiny” yuto answered happily. Their forehead meets together with as their drinks meets.

 

“happy anniversary my dear yuttii”

“happy anniversary my cutie”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A simple story for our yutoyama anniversary forget my bad writing ><


End file.
